vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugal Bernstein
|-|Rugal= |-|Omega Rugal= Summary Rugal Bernstein (ルガール・バーンシュタイン, Rugāru Bānshutain) is a recurring boss in SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters fighting game series and is often considered one of the most difficult bosses in the entire series. On their anniversary website, SNK has stated that Rugal was originally based on the concept of the "mightiest and most evil boss character ever". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Rugal Bernstein, Omega Rugal, God Rugal Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Martial Artist, Arms Dealer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Barrier Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power and Energy Absorption, Power Mimicry Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Via power-scaling to other characters, lost to Kyo Kusanagi) | At least Small City level+ (Fought with Kyo, Benimaru and Goro) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | At least Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ | At least Small City level+ Stamina: High; survived the explosion of his ship. | Lower; extended use of this form proves to be fatal. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very skilled combatant and capable of copying moves. Weaknesses: Rugal Bernstein is highly overconfident | Using the Orochi power can consume him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kaiser Wave:' Rugal can fire projectiles of energy from his hands. *'Genocide Cutter:' Rugal can create a cutting aura around his legs. *'Gigantic Pressure:' Rugal can slam a foe out of pure hatred, producing a pillar of dim light with a large skull inside, this attribute sometimes manifests itself in a burst of deep crimson as well. *'Gravity Smash:' Channeling gravitational power, Rugal can create a ball of electricity around his body and then fires it. *'Dark Barrier:' Rugal can create a barrier that reflects projectiles. *'Energy Punch:' Rugal can charge up dark energy into himself and rush forward with a powerful punch imbued with said energy. *'Slashing hands:' Rugal's hands can cut and pierce an enemy. *'Super Speed:' Rugal can run and strike at incredible speeds. *'Orochi Power Surge:' By piercing his enemy with his Slashing Hands power, he can let loose his Orochi power within them, poisoning them from the inside. *'Orochi Energy:' Rugal can inject his opponents with Orochi energy which explodes soon after. *'Gather energy:' Rugal can channel energy from Gaia and other sources, including Orochi's power. Key: Base | Omega Rugal Note: His Omega form is a subset of Orochi power, granted to him by Goenitz after being defeated by him and losing his eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:SNK Category:King Of Fighters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Darkness Users